Morphine or cocaine
by AuroreMoriarty
Summary: Is Moriarty really back? What is he up to? What is Sherlock going to do?


The plane did a U turn under Mycroft's orders. Once he put his feet on the ground, Sherlock saw from his own eyes that all the screens of the kingdom had been hacked and were broadcasting a recording of Moriarty. Did he miss the consultant criminal? Not really but Sherlock had to admit that the timing was perfect. Moriarty prevented his exile but that meant that not only was he alive but he was also pulling the strings as if the detective was his puppet. This idea repelled him but the announcement of a great intellectual fight excited him.

Sherlock woke up early in his flat in Baker Street. John had suggested staying the night in his former bedroom because he felt uneasy knowing Sherlock alone while Moriarty was back but the detective refused saying he belonged next to his wife. Mary, as a mother hen, called him to be sure he was in Baker Street and texted him several times at night. The Watson even called Lestrade to send policemen in front of the 221B. After a quick look at Lestrade's men standing still outside, Sherlock started to read the newspapers and to look for clues. All talked about last night hacking but only a few understood the gravity of it. Beside it, nothing unusual. No extraordinary burglary, no suspect death. John and Mary visited him on the afternoon to be sure that Sherlock was fine. They did not say anything but Sherlock knew that they were as relieved as he was to see him stay in London.

The days went and still no sign of Moriarty. Sherlock started to think that the last events were from a though arm of the organisation. Thus, everyone relieved and went back to his own life. At the beginning, John and Mary visited Sherlock everyday but ended on visiting him once a week. Sherlock tried to escape boredom by taking cases – even boring ones. He feared that once the threat over he still had to go on exile. Mycroft often visited his brother. He promised him that he was doing everything he could so he could stay in Baker Street by showing how important the detective was to the town. Even though he could not stare into his brother's eyes without doubting. He deeply believed that Sherlock himself had organised Moriarty's message broadcasting. After all he would not be the first time Sherlock had done such a thing….

John visited Sherlock on Tuesday of the fifth week. Sherlock was surprised that John came alone but he explained that Mary felt sick.

« She doesn't want to tell me but I see that she's already had contractions thanks to her grimaces. She's on her 9th month. I'm going to be a dad. »

Sherlock smiled and gave his friend a glass of whiskey.

« And no need to be you to know that she thinks that the baby will come soon. She has already prepared her hospital suitcase. I found it on the closet. »

The two friends sat down on their chairs and talked about nothing and everything. John was stressed. He drank off his glass, took a big breath:

« We'd like you to be the godfather »

Sherlock stood still. John smiled at the déjà-vu. The tears went to Sherlock's eyes and he only could nod silently.

John was about to leave when Sherlock got a text. « Come and play. JM » Sherlock and John looked at each other. Moriarty was indeed back. The detective's fingers could hit the keys quickly enough. They had to meet but where? The answer came right away and they both charged to the rendez-vous. John tried to phone Mary to tell her what was going on but she did not answer. « She is probably asleep ».

Sherlock and John arrived at the drug addicts' lair where John had found Sherlock several weeks ago. Sherlock was not surprised : Moriarty proved that he had been spying on him and that he knew his weaknesses. But his drug addiction was behind him. He only got back into drugs because he felt left behind but now that he knew that he had an important place in the Watson family he knew that he would never use that again. In the main room they saw Moriarty smiling. However what was standing in the corner had all their attention. It looked like a person. A henchman? Sherlock walked towards the corner to see. It was a woman, probably pregnant.

« So Sherlock, you were going to leave me? You wanted to stop the game to be with the Watson family? »

Sherlock and John knew at that time who was Moriarty's hostage. John run to his wife. With horror, Sherlock saw Moriarty's gun rose to John and heard a « bang ». Sherlock closed his eyes.

Sherlock's eyelids were heavy. He had to see. He had to help his friend. Hardly, slowly, he opened his eyes. A bright light blinded him and he blinked several times to get accustomed to the light. He was lying on a bed in a white room. He turned his head to see Mycroft beside him looking worried. Sherlock softly rested his head on the pillow and tried to remember. In vain. Mycroft was silent next to him but Sherlock felt all the reproaches in his silence. A million of questions burnt his lips: what happened? Where was John? Was he alright? And what about Mary? Was Moriarty found? But at the same time he was afraid of his brother's answers.

A young woman walked through the door to bring a tray in front of Sherlock. She said a few words to Mycroft then went to the door. Sherlock raised his eyes and recognised Molly Hooper. He felt his heart jump in his chest. She had always taken care of him and he trusted her. But she left without a word for him.

A few hours later, a male nurse came to bring Sherlock his medicine. As soon as he went through the door, Sherlock had a severe fit. He tried to stand up, pulling out the needles and rushed at the man. Moriarty was there. He had to finish that. He dared to touch John and he would not escape it. Sherlock felt Mycroft catching him and trying to pull him back. He also heard screaming around him but nothing could stop him. He would go en exile or in prison if only he could have his revenge on this man. Footsteps resounded on the hall, footsteps coming closer to his room. Hands took him away from the consultant criminal and put him back to bed. He felt a light tingling when the needles touched his flesh. He looked at the man. The tears came to his eyes when he recognised his friend's feature. He thought he would never see him again. John.

Mycroft approached the bed when the peace had returned.

« Oh Sherlock. You promised me to stop. I thought it was over » Sherlock looked up and saw all the pain on his brother's face.

« But it was Moriarty. I couldn't let him go. He must be stopped!

\- What are you talking about ? He was a male nurse, that's all. You must be delirious. It's the suffering. I know it's hard but you have to wean off. This time for good. You come live with me.

\- No, I want to go back to Baker Street.

\- Baker Street? »

And then, it was crystal clear. Sherlock Holmes had never been a detective. He had never lived in Baker Street. He was just a cocaine addict. Moriarty was only a personification of the weaning. And John…John was the one who was saving him. John was only a doctor. It was all a beautiful dream. Sherlock closed his eyes and let his tears flow.


End file.
